Human And Mutant Love
by Aymar Wayne
Summary: Clarisa, Melisa y María son unas chicas normales, una noche conocen a unas tortugas mutantes y a otras 2 chicas, Abra rivalidad entre algunas, ¿Qué pasara si se llegaran a enamorar de nuestros héroes? {Con participación de Sesshoxcris, MariaFanDeDonnie y LoveMikey, espero que les guste}
1. Chapter 1

Human and Mutant Love: Capitulo 1

Tres chicas, una de cabello castaño claro, con ojos verdes como el pasto, llevaba un pantalón negro rasgado de unas partes levemente, una blusa con los hombros caídos blanca con unos pequeños colgantes dorados a los lados y unas valerianas negras, otra de pelo café pero conforme va bajando se le hace rubio, ondulado y un poco corto de ojos azul claro, llevaba una blusa de cuadros ¾ de manga, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos con un poco de tacón negros, y la última tenía el pelo café oscuro entre peinado y despeinado de ojos azul marino, llevaba una blusa blanca que era adornada con un pequeño diseño de un corsé morado con un listón negro, un pantalón con diseños de que estaba arrugado, unos convers y en la cabeza llevaba una diadema rosa que de un lado llevaba varias rosas pequeñas

-No sé cómo me convencieron de haber hecho eso-dijo la chica de ojos azul marino un poco molesta a sus dios amigas

-Hay vamos, Ni que fuera tan malo haber cantado enfrente de las chicas y chicos del instituto-dijo la chica de cabello bicolor mirándola

-Meli tiene razón Claris, a demás, cantaste muy bien-opino la de ojos verdes dándole la razón a su amiga de pelo bicolor

-¿Tú también María?-se quejo Claris haciendo un paso pesado

-No te diste cuenta por que cuando habíamos terminado tu ya te habías bajado del escenario dejando al publico solo y no supimos más que hacer a parte de decir que la próxima vez volveríamos a cantar otra vez-dijo Meli deteniéndose poniendo las manos en jarras

-¡¿Cómo que volveremos a cantar la próxima vez?!-pregunto exaltada Claris

-Exacto y ya no te puedes rajar Clarisa-le dijo María en forma amenazante

-No me digas Clarisa, y la próxima vez es en 2 semanas, no estaré lista-dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos

-Sera mejor si avanzamos a la casa que estoy exhausta y… hay no-dijo Meli volviendo a detener el paso en seco mientras que María y Claris la veían preguntándose qué le pasó

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaron las chicas al unismo

-Sera mejor irnos hay vienen los dragones purpura-dijo Meli señalando a los dragones purpura, las otras asintieron y se fueron por otro camino pero fue demasiado tarde ya que los dragones purpura ya las habían visto, cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran perseguidas empezaron a correr más rápido, corrieron hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no había escapatoria

-Ya no se salvaran lindas…-dijo Fong seguido de Tsi y Sid quienes lo iban siguiendo

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-susurraron María y Meli al unismo, Claris se hizo para atrás y choco con algo, cuando volteo para arriba se dio cuenta de que había chocado con varios botes de basura

-Háganse para atrás-les dijo, cuando estas lo hicieron ella tiro todos esos contenedores haciendo tiempo para que pudieran subir por las escales que había a lado. Los dragones se entretuvieron mientras se protegían de que botes de basura no los golpearan que no se dieron cuenta cuando las chicas se escaparon, cuando se enteraron de que ellas ya no estaban se fueron de ese callejón, mientras que Meli y María los veían desde el techo

-Claris, creo que ya se fueron-dijo Meli haciendo le una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Cuando esta se acerco lo vio más alto de lo que estaba y retrocedió con miedo

-Hay… Est…ta muy… alto-dijo mientras retrocedía, luego choco con algo o alguien y se volteo a ver que era, lo que se encontró fue a una tortuga mutante con cinta azul seguida de otras 3, una con cinta morada, otra con una naranja y por ultimo una con cinta roja

-Leo, ¿Por qué te…?-se quejo la tortuga de cinta roja pero al ver a la chica que tenía su hermano en frente se quedo callado

-¿Claris por qué te…? , hay mamita santa-dijo María mientras también se quedaba sin palabras al ver con quien estaba su amiga

-Genial…-dijo Meli emocionada de ver lo que estaba viendo

-Ho…Hola-dijeron Claris y María temerosas

-¡Hola!-dijo Meli con bastante entusiasmo

-¡Hola!-dijo el de cinta naranja empujando a su hermano quien callo sentado, Claris se hizo a un lado para no caer

-Jajajajajajaja…-todos rieron un poco por lo que hizo la tortuga, las chicas levemente y las demás tortugas a carcajadas

-¿Estás bien?-le dijo Claris a la tortuga extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, está solo asintió y acepto la ayuda

-Y ustedes, ¿Qué hacen acá?-les pregunto la tortuga de cinta morada

-Estábamos escapando de los dragones purpura-dijo María acercándose a ellos mientras que Meli platicaba animadamente con el de cinta naranja

-Sí, y que mal educadas somos, yo me llamo Melisa pero me gusta más que me digan Meli-dijo Melisa con una sonrisa

-Yo soy María Tara, pero no me gusta que me digan Tara y prefiero que me digan María o Mari-dijo María mientras era jalada por Melisa para que se presentara

-Y pues como verán yo me llamo Clarisa, no me gusta mucho que me digan Clarisa y prefiero que me digan Clara o Claris-dijo Claris juntándose con sus amigas

-Bueno yo soy Leonardo, pero me gusta que me digan Leo-dijo la tortuga con quien choco Claris

-Yo soy Miguel Ángel pero me pueden decir Mikey-dijo la tortuga de cinta Naranja

-Yo soy Donatello, me pueden decir Donnie-dijo la de cinta morada

-Y yo soy Rafael y no acepto más apodos que el de Rafa-dijo la tortuga de cinta rojo mal humorada

-Y yo creo que mejor es irnos que ya es tarde, adiós chicos-dijo Claris mientras jalaba a sus amigas pero una coz hizo que detuvieran

-¿Tan rápido se van?-se escucho la voz de una chica, los chicos voltearon a ver de quien era

-Karai…-dijo Leo olvidándose un momento que María, Meli y Claris estaban con ellos

-¿Kara qué?-preguntaron Meli y María

-Valla ustedes también tiene nuevas amigas, yo también tengo una nueva-dijo Karai y de las sombras salió una muchacha con su misma armadura solo que con detalles en rojo, esta tenía el pelo negro con 2 mechones plateados y ojos azul pálido, Rafa en cuanto la vio se le quedo viendo fijamente, se le hizo muy linda pero se le vino a la cabeza de que ella era del clan del pie

-Se llama Cristal y de ahora en adelante ella va estar conmigo-dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Gracias por presentarnos a tu nueva amiga, pero enserio tenemos que irnos-dijo María pero algo la detuvo

-No lo creo…

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de "**_Human and Mutant love_**" espero que lo disfruten, nos leemos**


	2. Chapter 2

Human and Mutant Love: Capitulo 2

En el capitulo anterior de **"Human and mutant love"**…

-Gracias por presentarnos a tu nueva amiga, pero enserio tenemos que irnos-dijo María pero algo la detuvo

-No lo creo…

**Capitulo 2**

-No lo creo-le dijo un perro gigante y huesudo, en ese momento ella corrió hacia Claris y se escondió de tras de ella temblando

-Valla, valla, al parecer tienen nuevas amigas tortugas, pero creo haberlas visto antes-dijo Razhar mientras veía atentamente a las chicas, en especial a Claris, no sabía porque pero se le hizo conocida

-Ver a un perro gigante a diario, no es muy común que digamos-dijo Marie con un poco de temor

-En realidad el perro de Claris es muy grande, feroz con muchos, pero dulce y grande-dijo Melisa en susurro para que ella no la escuchara

-Te escuche ¬¬-le dijo Claris viéndola

-jeje-rio nerviosamente y mejor se callo

-Al parecer tienen sentido del humor- se digno a hablar Cristal después de un rato- Pero creí que íbamos a pelear, ¿no es así Karai?-le dijo inocentemente a Karai quien dio una orden con su mano para que la pelea empezara, la pelea era un poco dura, los ninjas del clan del pie no solo atacaban a las tortugas, sino también a las chicas, quienes trataban de esquivar varios de sus golpes, los chicos, Leo, Donnie y Mikey de vez en cuando las miraban de reojo para ver si estaban bien y que no recibieran muchos golpes, mientras que Rafa peleaba con Cristal, pero había algo que no lo dejaba sentir esa necesidad de empezar una pelea bien, sentía que en vez de pelear era mejor protegerla, ¿Pero de qué?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba en sus pensamientos

-Valla Leo, al parecer no dejas de ver mucho a tu noviecita-le dijo Karai con burla pero también con un poco de celos ya que no le daba muy buena espina que Claris estuviera hay y con Leo

-¡N-No es mi novia!-le contesto sonrojado pero Karai tenía razón, ¿Por qué no dejaba de verla, si ya vio que por lo menos esquiva los golpes con facilidad, cómo si ella y sus amigas supieran artes marciales?-Además, no entiendo porque te preocupa que vea a una chica, solo me preocupa que este bien-le dijo volviendo a pelear pero al parecer esa fue una mala idea ya que Karai mando a ahora a unos "Robo-pies" a que atacaran a las chicas

Mikey y Donnie estaban espalda contra espalda (**N/A: o mejor dicho, caparazón contra caparazón**), en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que ahora las chicas si estaban en peligro ya que los robo-pies las tenían acorraladas, Mikey fue a salvar Meli quien estaba retrocediendo para que no la atraparan, Donnie fue con María quien seguía esquivando los golpes que cada vez se hacían más rápidos y dándole uno que otro, Leo en una distracción de Karai la tiro dejándola inmovilizada y fue a salvar a Claris, a la cual la tenían inmovilizada en el piso con ayuda de Razhar

Rafa seguía peleando hasta que vio como Cristal se regresaba hasta donde estaba todos lo demás

-¿Qué, tan rápido te rindes?-le dijo Rafa mientras la seguía

-No, solo que quiero acabar más rápido contigo-le dijo Cristal mientras llegaba al inicio de la pelea, Rafa seguía peleando con Cristal y en una de esas vio que sus hermanos necesitaban ayuda al igual de las chicas y muy a su pesar fue ayudarlos, una vez que todos estaban juntos Leo lanzo un "huevo de humo" haciendo que todos se distrajeran y llevaron a las chicas a la guarida para revisarlas, claro que Rafa como siempre no estaba de acuerdo con eso

**En las alcantarillas…**

Los chicos llevaron a las chicas a la guarida, cuando entraron al salón principal las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas, era fantástico como tenían su hogar los chicos

-Y, ¿Aquí viven?-dijo Marie saliendo un poco de su asombro

-Claro, es genial, hasta tenemos un laboratorio-le contesto Donnie con una sonrisa

-Tenemos-le repitieron sus hermanos como diciendo "Eso me suena a muchos"

-Bueno, tengo un laboratorio-dijo rascándose la nuca de nervios

-Eso es genial… ¡Ouch!-se quejo Marie porque le dolió el brazo por un golpe que recibió

-¿T-Te duele algo?-le pregunto Donnie preocupado

-El brazo pero, no es mucho-dijo Marie, en ese momento una voz conocida para los chicos sonó desde el dojo

-¡CUIDADO!-se escucho la voz la Abril, del dojo salió disparado su "tessen", iba directo hacía Melisa y Clarisa

-¡CLARIS!-grito con un poco de miedo Melisa y se abrazo de Claris, los chicos al darse cuenta de el tessen de Abril iba directo a ellas dos era demasiado tarde ya que ninguno lo alcanzaría, se sorprendieron al ver que Claris por instinto abrazo con un brazo a Meli y con su mano libre detuvo el tessen cerrándolo como si supiera cómo se manejaba, Splinter y Abril quienes salieron ante el grito de Meli se sorprendieron al ver a esas chicas, Abril se sorprendió más ya que esas chicas estaban en su clase, así que volvió a entrar al dojo

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo Splinter tranquilo pero a sus hijos los asusto ya que pensaron que los regañaría

-¡Sensei!-dijo Leo asustado ante lo que dijo su padre

-B-bueno…yo…solo…-empezó a tararear Claris con nerviosismo-…Lo siento…no fue mi intención… molestar-dijo y ella y Mali fueron a entregar el arma que casi las ataca

-No se preocupen, solo fue un accidente de uno de mis discípulos, pero ustedes-dijo Splinter mirando a sus hijos-Me tiene que explicar quienes son ellas y que hacen aquí-les dijo viéndolos fijamente

-Bueno…-comenzaron a contar, Splinter escucho atentamente el relato de sus hijos, como conocieron a las chicas, la pelea, la nueva integrante del "Clan del pie", etc.

-Entonces, ellas huyan de los dragones purpura, y aparte pelearon con el ejército de Destructor, pero hay algo que todavía no me cabe en la mente, ¿Dónde aprendieron artes marciales?-les pregunto a las chicas, eso era todavía más sorpresa para los chicos

-9 años de "Yudo"…-dijo Melisa a lado derecho de Claris

-…Y 3 de gimnasia-dijo María del lado izquierdo de Claris

-Interesante, iré a meditar sobre unas cosas, y Abril, sal del dojo, ya acabo el entrenamiento-dijo Splinter y Abril salió del dojo nerviosa

-¡Hola Abril!-dijo Meli mientras que las chicas le sonreían

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Rafa con un poco asombro

-Claro, vamos en la misma clase-contesto Claris, se pasaron un rato platicando sobre lo que paso, hasta que se les hizo más tarde a las chicas, los chicos excepto Rafa acompañaron a las chicas a sus casa, Abril se quedaría con los chicos en su cuarto (**N/A: obviamente en el de ella, no vayan a pensar mal**) a dormir, Donnie fue a dejar a María, mientras que Mikey y Leo fueron a dejar a Meli y Claris

**Con Donnie y María…**

Ambos iban platicando alegremente hasta que llegaron a la casa de la chica

-Bueno Donnie, aquí vivo, y gracias otra vez fuiste muy amable-dijo María enfrente del portal de su casa

-No fue nada, para que somos los amigos-dijo Donnie viéndola, luego sintió que la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo por eso

-Adiós-dijo ella y se metió a su casa

**Con los otros 4…**

-Vamos Meli, admite que soy mejor que tu cuando jugamos un rato en la play-dijo Mikey mientras iba jugando por los edificios junto con Melisa

-Eso no es cierto, ¡Yo soy mejor!-dijo Meli pero se detuvo ya que tenía que bajar para poder pasar al siguiente edificio-Ufff…-suspiro frustrada, cuando iba a bajar Mikey se le puso enfrente y la detuvo

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, Meli le respondió con otra sonrisa a lo que Mikey lo tomo como un sí, la cargo en su espalda y comenzó a saltar con ella

-¡WAAAAAA!-grito emocionada mientras Mikey brincaba, Leo iba al mismo paso que Claris solo que él en los tejados y Claris en tierra firme ya que le tiene pánico a las alturas, solo la veía, no sabía porque, pero quería estar con ella, de pronto escucha que Melisa grita de la emoción y Claris la llama

-¡Meli, espera me cuando llegues o por lo menos me dejas las puertas abiertas!-le grito esperando que Meli la haya escuchado, de pronto Leo la asusta apareciendo detrás de ella

-¿Te llevo?-le pregunto Leo con una sonrisa

-No gracias, por tierra estoy mejor-dijo nerviosa mente, Leo la cargo y la subió a uno de los techos que estaban a lado de ellos-B-Bájame… p-por favor-le dijo mientras se aferraba más a él

-Mejor te llevo-dijo a punto de saltar a otro edificio

-Pero por… ¡Tierraaaa!-grito Claris cuando Leo comenzó a saltar de edificio en edifico, rápido alcanzaron a Mikey y a Meli, ellos se voltearon a ver cómplices e hicieron una carrera a ver quien llegaba primero, ambos equipos llegaron al mismo tiempo, Leo baja a Claris quien entra a la casa corriendo y bajando las escaleras ya que las dejaron en la terraza de la casa de las chicas, Meli se bajo de la espalda de Mikey, se despidió y se metió llamando a Claris quien estaba en su cuarto cerrado con seguro, los chicos se fueron a su casa y se metieron cada quien a su habitación

**En la habitación de Rafa…**

Rafa no dejaba de pensar en Cristal, al parecer lo había cautivado, no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos Cristal aparecía en sus pensamientos sin dejarlo pensar en otra cosa, sentía la necesidad de volverla a ver, pero ¿Por qué esa necesidad de volver a ver a su enemigo?, el no la veía como un enemigo, bueno tal vez si la veía así solo que gran parte de él la veía como otra cosa que no quería pensar sentir por alguien, ni mucho menos por un enemigo, según el "no sería como leo al enamorarse de la hija de su enemigo o como Donnie de enamorarse de una chica que tal vez fuera su amiga pero que ni lo pela", tantos pensamientos lo hicieron dormir pero pensar en quien menos lo esperaba

-Cristal…-susurro con una leve sonrisa y se quedo sumido en sus sueños con esa chica pelinegra de dos mechas plateadas…

**Con Marie en su casa…**

Marie había llegado muy contenta a su casa, cosa que no fue desapercibido para sus padres, ni mucho menos para su hermano mayor, subió a su habitación se puso la pijama y se fue a lavar los dientes, de pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Donnie y lo que paso antes de entrar a su casa y se sonrojo por lo que hizo, pero le gusto que él no se disgustara, cuando estaba saliendo de su baño su hermano la asusto

-¿Por qué tan contenta Marie?-le dijo un joven de cabello color negro algo largo y de ojos son color marrón, muy apuesto según muchas chicas del instituto en donde estudiaban

-Nada Fili, solo pensaba en lo que hicimos hoy las chicas y yo en el instituto, fue genial como nos aplaudieron, me muro porque ya llegue la próxima semana, y ahora si me disculpas, te agradecería mucho que salgas de mi habitación que tengo sueño-dijo Marie mientras lo sacaba de su habitación

-Ok, te levantas temprano que si no te dejo y a ver qué haces cuando te vayas a la escuela-dijo Fili saliendo de la habitación de su hermana menor…

**En la guarida del "Clan del pie"**

Cristal estaba en su habitación que le habían asignado, solo se quedaba cuando era fin de semana pero hoy tenía que estar ahí para levantar y llevar a Karai a la escuela, así tendrían más oportunidad de encontrar a todos los aliados de las tortugas, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Karai la estaba viendo

-¿Lista para mañana en la noche Cristal?-le pregunto Karai llamando su atención

-Esa pregunta es para ti ya que tienes que ir a la escuela, así que ya duérmete que soy capaz de despertarte con un balde de agua fría-le dijo Cristal entre broma y amenazadoramente

-No lo harás porque soy tu mejor amiga, y mejor ya me voy a acostar que si estoy cansada-dijo Karai saliendo de la habitación de Cristal

Cristal se puso a pensar en lo que paso y se le vino a la mente la imagen de una tortuga de banda roja y ojos ver toxico, el verde que más le gustaba, salió de sus labios una sonrisa y al darse cuenta de eso la borro lo más rápido y frunció en seño

-No me debo enamorar de mi enemigo…-dijo poniéndose una almohada en la cabeza tratando de dormir, no pudo así que se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos y la imagen de Rafa se le vino a la cabeza solo así se pudo dormir con una sonrisa

-Rafa…-dijo con un suspiro y se quedo dormida sin más que hacer…

**Bien, hasta aquí quedo el nuevo capítulo, espero y les haya gustado y "**_LoveMikey_**" eres la muchacha de pelo "bicolor" tal y como lo pediste y te sorprenderás un poco al saber que más eres, "**_Maria-TMNT FanGirl_**" aquí sale tu hermano tal y como me lo pidieron jeje, espero y les guste ;)**

**ATTE: Aymar Wayne, Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

Human and Mutant Love: Capitulo 3

**A la mañana siguiente con el Clan del Pie…**

Karai tomo como advertencia la amenaza de Cristal, pero como era muy temprano para su horario personal, cuando estaba lista se volvió a meter en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza, 15 minutos después entro Cristal y pensó que esta estaba dormida, salió del cuarto y cuando regreso le tiro una cubeta con agua despertando a Karai, quien solo estaba escuchando música con los audífonos y con los ojos cerrados

-Ups, jeje-dijo Cristal nerviosa al ver la cara de su amiga

-Date por muerta Cristal…-dijo Karai viéndola de manera amenazante, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría de ira

-He… adiós…-y cuando termino de decir eso la oji-azul salió disparada del cuarto de Karai, agarro su mochila de pasada y salió como alma que lleva el diablo seguida de Karai hacia su nueva escuela

Mientras eso sucedía algo parecido pasaba con Claris, Marie y Meli, Marie y Meli perseguían a Claris junto con otros compañeros y ella solo corría cómicamente, y digo cómicamente ya que en una esquina se tropezó y cayó al suelo de una manera muy cómica, se levanto y volvió a correr, pero al parecer hoy era otro día de chocar con las personas para ella ya que cuando se distrajo para ver si ya nadie la seguía choco con quien menos se esperaba ver en una escuela…

**En las alcantarillas…**

Los chicos se levantaron por el entrenamiento, habían llegado más tarde de lo normal y todo lo hacían casi muriéndose del sueño, hasta que Splinter les puso un alto a las tonterías que hacían

-¿Se ros que no me quieren contar algo?-les pregunto con seriedad

-No se preocupe Sensei…-dijo Leo tratando de sonar normal

-…Solo que Abril no entretuvo un poco anoche-le siguió Mikey luego se acordaron de algo

-¿A qué hora se fue Abril?-pregunto Donnie ya que ellos siempre se levanta primero que ella

-Les gano en levantarse, dijo que tenía que atrapar a alguien para que no se fuera de una entrevista-dijo Splinter dejando a los chicos pensativos

**En la escuela…**

Claris fue una de las primeras en llegar a la escuela pero para su desgracia Meli y Marie ya la estaban esperando con varios alumnos de la clase en donde estaban ellas

-¿P-Por qué… sonríen a-así?-pregunto Claris con miedo por la sonrisa maliciosa que tenían todos

-Porque vamos a volver a concursar en uno de canto…-dijo Meli parándose de repente

-…Y ya nos inscribimos contigo-dijo Marie cambiando su sonrisa a una más dulce

-Y te vamos atrapar para que no escapes-dijeron todos al unismo acercándose a ella, en cambio Claris no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparada corriendo y gritando como loca, por el camino varios alumnos se les iban uniendo, ella ya estaba un poco cansada y cuando se distrajo un poco choco con Cristal, quien al parecer también estaba huyendo de, pero Karai

-¿Qué haces aquí?, aquí estudio, ¡corre!-dijeron las dos al unismo y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían, Cristal era rápido gracias a que siempre lo había sido y por el entrenamiento que llevaba pero al parecer Claris también y seguía igual que ella al mismo ritmo y sin echar ninguna pisca de cansancio

-¿Cómo es posible que me puedes llevar el mismo paso?-le pregunto Cristal desviando el paso al mismo lugar en donde Claris lo había desviado

-P-Por… digamos que… el deporte ayuda jeje-contesto está nerviosa y Cristal la volteo a ver con cara de "¿Me crees por tonta o qué?" y se dio una palmada mental

-Sabes que no creo verdad-aseguro Cristal cosa que con un silencio entendió

-Sí, ¿Y por qué huyes de K…?-no termino porque los estudiantes y Karai las atraparon-Estoy en problemas-dijo Claris en un suspiro

-Así que dos huyen por querer cantar he-dijo Meli viéndolas

-¿Yo por qué huiría si adoro cantar?-se manifestó Cristal un poco enfadada

-Qué vergüenza-dijo Claris cabizbaja-Meli y Marie, se podrían poner hay-prosiguió Claris con cara de cordero degollado

-Claro-dijo Meli sonriente

-No creo que eso sea buena idea-opino Marie yendo hacia el lugar con miedo

-¿Qué les puedo hacer si estoy atrapada?-dijo Claris moviendo las manos ya que el hermano mayor de Marie la había atrapado

-Tienes razón pero…-no terminó Marie ya que cuando se puso a lado de Meli les cayó pintura verde y un balde de agua helada

-¿Quién agrego lo de la pintura?-pregunto Claris ya que ella solo dijo lo del balde con agua helada

-Ese fui yo jajajaja-se empezó a reír Fili, el hermano mayor de Marie

-Claris… ¡Date por muerta cuando lleguemos a casa!-le dijo Meli ya que ambas vivían en un edificio con departamentos, eran prácticamente vecinas

-¡Fili más te vale que la pintura si se quite!-le grito Marie a su hermano lanzándole pintura con la mano cosa que el esquivo con facilidad

-Y ya que tu nueva amiga y tú Cristal quieren cantar ¿Por qué no lo hacen?-dijo Karai ya casi seca desde que salió disparada del cuarto

-No-dijo Claris con un poco de miedo

-Claro que sí y ya verán que cantamos bien-dijo Cristal con una sonrisa triunfadora

-¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!-gritaron todos y Claris lloraba cómicamente

**5 minutos después…**

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre meterme a mí a cantar?!-le decía una histérica Claris a una Cristal buscando una pista en su celular

-He oído como cantas, no puedo creer que lo ocultes, tienes talento, claro que no me ganas pero tienes talento-dijo Cristal regresándose a una pista que vio y sonrío victoriosa

-No sé si enojarme o alagarme-le dijo Claris por el comentario

-¿Te sabes esta canción?-le pregunto Cristal mostrándole el título de la pista que encontró

-Sí, por-le dijo Claris leyendo el nombre y Cristal solo sonrío de lado

**En el estacionamiento de la escuela…**

-Ya quiero escuchar cual van a cantar, aunque se me hace raro que Cristal y Karai estudien aquí-le dijo Meli a Marie ya ambas con ropa limpia gracias a que en sus casilleros tenían un cambio extra

-Estoy aquí-dijo Karai quien estaba al lado de ellas-Y lo de tu duda Cristal me obligo a venir-dijo recordando lo de la mañana

-No te preocupes, ya verás que aquí todo es muy divertido jeje-le dijo Marie con una sonrisa

-Hola chicas y… ¿Karai?-dijo Abril confundida de ver con ellas a Karai

-Hola-dijeron las tres chicas, dos alegres y una un poco mal humorada

-Y lo de Karai, ella y Cristal son nuevas en la escuela-le dijo Meli sonriendo

-Ok, espero y te guste esta escuela, es divertida por las persecuciones jajaja-le dijo Abril recordando lo de años pasados-¿Dónde están Claris y Cristal?-pregunto Abril al no ver a Cristal y a su amiga, pero su pregunta fue respondida cuando empujaron a Claris al frente de todos con un micrófono en la mano y a Cristal pasando como si nada poniéndose a lado de ella y deteniéndola para que no escapara

-Espero y les guste esta canción-dijo Cristal sonriente mientras hablaba por el micrófono y daba la señal de que se empezara la pista…

**(N/A: Simbología… (CA) significa "Clarisa" y (Cr) Cristal, y también bailan como sale en el video, abajo les dejo el link y/o el nombre de la canción)**

**(CA) Every avenue in Tokyo****  
****Is saying that  
I'm gonna make it**

**(Cr) It's offering  
the two of us a chance****  
****And knows, oh  
We're gonna take it**

**(CA) All they need to do is  
Lead us to the floor****  
****It'll detonate us**

**(Cr)We'll show  
'em what the beat is  
for into the chord****  
****Girl they'll  
celebrate us**

**(Ambas) Made in Japan!  
We're made in Japan!****  
****Made in Japan!  
We're made in Japan!**

**(CA) Fortune and fame  
suddenly****I can be a real  
supernova****shooting star,  
my name in neon lights****  
****In the sky before it's over**

**(Cr) Imagine us having fans****  
****Think of when  
a-all of them are screamin'**

**(CA) Our fantasy is so  
getting out of hand****  
****I'm loving what  
I'm dreamin'!**

**(Ambas) Made in Japan!  
We're made in Japan!****  
****Made in Japan!  
We're made in Japan!**

**(CA) Woke up in  
another world****  
****Now we're on as  
sama girls**

**(Cr) Getting our  
kimono on****  
****Singing  
karaoke songs**

**(CA) Eating sushi,  
drinking tea****  
****In the shade of  
maple trees**

**(Cr) Lotus flowers  
everywhere****  
****Breathing in  
exotic air**

**(CA) The manga artists  
take a bow****  
****Animes with  
total wow**

**(Cr) My imagination  
sparks****  
****When I'm in  
Yoyoki Park**

**(CA) Could it be this distant land****  
****Scrambled crossing  
upper plans?****  
****Loving cosplay,  
gotta say****  
****Sayonara U.S.A.**

**(Ambas) Made in Japan!  
**

**(fondo) Come on!  
**

**(Ambas) We're made in Japan!****  
****Made in Japan!  
We're made in Japan!****Go, go, go!****  
****Made in Japan!  
Made in Japan!****  
****Made in Japan!  
Made in Japan!****  
****Made in Japan!  
Made in Japan!****  
****Made in Japan!  
Made in Japan!**

Al terminar de cantar y bailar ambas chicas, todos los que las vieron comenzaron a aplaudir, al parecer les había gustado la actuación de las dos jóvenes, de un segundo a otro se vieron rodeadas de los estudiantes que conformaban el periódico escolar, entre ellos Abril, pero nadie se percato de que dos tortugas mutantes, una de una cinta azul y otra de una cinta roja habían visto todo y tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas abiertas a más no poder…

**Y aquí termina un nuevo cap de esta historia jeje, no se desesperen, mi madre santa la utiliza mucho y pues casi yo no la uso y de hecho que ella es la que se la pasa en Facebook pero bueno haya ella y si alguien está en México y lee esto… ¡Quiero volver a ir a la feria del libro XD! Quiero comprar mis libros de y uno nuevo que se llama "**_Destroza este diario_**" y lo quiero ya *¬* así que me largo a la feria del libro y no se olviden de darle Like a mi pagina de Facebook que se llama "**_Aymar Wayne – Fics_**" y también me pueden agregar, mi nombre es "**_Aymar Wayne_**", el nombre es Made In Japan, Chao**

**ATTE: Aymar Wayne (Amy Brance)**


End file.
